


locker room shenanigans

by PROXYNEUR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROXYNEUR/pseuds/PROXYNEUR
Summary: Well, Sam supposed the lines of their relationship that were blurry would eventually dissipate.-Alternatively, Sam has dirty thoughts and they kiss in a locker room and I might write the smut later I might not but it's short sorry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	locker room shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is short cause I didn't write the actual smut, if you want me to lmk-

Well, Sam supposed the lines of their relationship that were blurry would eventually dissipate. It shouldn't be a surprise to Sam that they were now pressing their lips together, with Bucky pinning Sam against the wall in a way that kept Sam barely breathing because holy shit that's hot, except it was very much a surprise to the man who had been only moments before stepping out from one of the locker room showers, towel around his waist, going to put the clothes he originally came to the compound in so he could go home for the day.

There were many reasons for this to occur, really. Sam could think of dozens, like the way they caught each other staring, the weird sexually tense moment they shared frequently when Bucky got Sam pinned to the mat in the training area, vibranium hand wrapped around his throat in a way that should be downright scandalous, a moment that they actually shared not even a half hour before. Hell, Sam knew he was damn guilty of getting himself off to the thought of the man with that vibranium arm, not just because of the arm but the way his back flexed so nicely in that grey t shirt Bucky seemed to have a dozens of, or that black pair of skinny jeans that made the man's legs seem to go on for miles and his ass seem even better than it was in other pairs of jeans that yanno, had similar effects to the filthy thoughts in Sam's head. And Jesus Christ, that arm gave Sam the most filthy ideas that were downright pornographic that he refuses to admit to having.

So how did they end up against the wall? Sam didn't know, really, he supposed it started after training ended, when they shared the sexually tense moment that they always did, but usually it was easy to shrug off (for Bucky it seemed anyway, Sam always needed a moment to recover from it in his head). But this time around, the moment lingered a bit, Bucky flicked his tongue across his lips as he got off the mat in the floor, like a man dying of thirst, and gave Sam the up-down glance before proclaiming he was done for the day. Bucky had gotten off the mat, but instead of heading straight for the locker rooms once he got himself some water, he seemed to linger for just a moment, taking off the glove on the flesh hand.

And Sam definitely felt his stare on his back as he headed immediately to the showers to spray himself down with cold water for two reasons: cool himself off, and kill off the half hard that had started in his pants.

Sam eventually got himself clean, got rid of the hard on as soon as the cold water sprayed his back and made the man almost jump because fuck that's cold. He had cut the water off, grabbed the towel that was in arms reach outside of the shower where Sam could dry himself off without being seen and grab the towel all the same. Wrapping the towel about himself, once he got himself mostly dry and made sure his hair hadn't made contact with the water, he stepped out of the shower.

He saw Bucky, once he'd gone to grab his bag and get dressed.

After Bucky had shoved Sam against the wall with a thud, his eyes cold, dangerous, downright thrilling. Not in the "I'm going to fucking kill you" way, but more in the way that was more sexually arousing than it should've been. 

Sam could feel his pupils dilate, and he knew Bucky saw it, as he bit his lip, just for a moment, and after Sam assumed Bucky saw the 100% please do in Sam's stare, the super soldier pressed his lips against his without any hesitation.

Forgetting how to breathe for just a moment, because holy shit, Sam then quickly responded, his lips moving against the other's, and a hand against his own throat that was in the delightful way Bucky always got him during training, except this time around, with all the excitement and excessive dirty thoughts, made it even more sexually arousing.

But before Sam could go further in his ventures, Bucky moved away quickly, his eyes darting up and down Sam's body again, and how that did things to him, and dropped his hand from Sam's throat. "My room, five minutes." And with that, Bucky disappeared.

Sam never got dressed faster in his lifetime.


End file.
